It is common to use spring-operated devices to send projectiles into the air and catch them again. These devices are commonly used as toy guns; however, these toy guns lack an ability to control spring tension and to monitor the projectile's distance and direction. Children are the common users of these spring-operated toy guns. To avoid children being injured, it is desirable that these toy guns be provided with safety features which prevent premature or unintentional discharge.
This invention is directed to an improvement in spring-operated toys, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,061, in which is disclosed a ball or projector shooter which has the ability to control and monitor the projectile's distance and direction. This projectile shooter is easy to handle, lightweight and shoots the ball with reasonable accuracy and adjustable distance. The device provides a means to play a game wherein one shooter shoots his ball in flight with their ball shooters, like the game of trap or skeet. These games usually involve many individuals whom are usually children. Hence, the need for safety characteristics is desired.
The above-described shooter has a catch or trigger which is rotary so that its release is by means of a twisting force on the butt end of the barrel thus facilitating the release of the catch without a pull motion which would interfere with the elevation and direction adjustments. This activating motion, twisting the butt end, many times may produce an accidental and/or unintentional discharge of the projectile because it is easily done. This is especially true because the rotary trigger is gripped at all times when holding the shooter either during shooting or when at ease. For instance, if the shooter slips in the users hand, it may cause the grip to be twisted thereby discharging the shooter unexpectedly. The nature of the design is used to avoid having the shooter look similar to a gun. An advantage of the shooter is the way in which the shooter is held for playing the game. One hand is placed forward on the shooter and the other hand is placed on the grip; therefore, there may be a potential for harm when the shooter discharges at someone unexpectedly.
Additionally, when involved in competition, reloading of the shooter takes time, so if the shooter discharges prematurely before proper aim or preparation, the shot will usually be ineffective. This ineffectiveness of the shot can cause frustration and may even cost the player the game.
For safety requirements, it is desired that the shooter have a safety device preventing potentially dangerous and unintentional discharge of the projectile. Many times, children are the users of these shooter devices and additional safety features are most desirable to protect them. However, these additional safety features should not inhibit the ease of use and excitement involved in using the shooter. Overall, the shooter should prevent unintentional discharge for safety and competitive advantages.